With the advent of email and interactive media becoming the primary medium for business communications, Internet access is a fundamental business utility. Internet service providers (ISPs) offer connectivity on a fee for services basis, typically proportional to a quantity of bandwidth (speed) provided and QoS (Quality of service) assurances for prioritized traffic according to a service level agreement (SLA). Large ISPs typically offer coverage to an entire region, such as a town or city, and therefore provide a complete coverage network within the entire area. Certain locations, however, due to factors such as subscriber density, may be amenable to an alternate access medium. Such an alternate, or specialized access medium may therefore be offered in selective markets where it can leverage aspects of the local environment, such as in an urban environment having a large number of subscribers in a relatively small area.